


Dexey and Makeup!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Autism Spectrum, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Dexs is 7 years old when he asks his parents if he can wear makeup. Dexs is Dexs and loves to go against gender notability. TK and Carlos are raising their kids to be as comfortable as they want to be.
Kudos: 7





	1. The question.

TK and Carlos were watching thier boys doing their homework when Liam was done but Dexs was just drawing in his sketch pad “Dexs we have to do your homework then you can draw.” Carlos told Dexs “I’m working on my brand papa.” Dexs told Carlos “your what?” Carlos asked “my brand, everyone has one now a day.” Dexs told Carlos “your daddy is letting you watch too much YouTube.” Carlos said when TK smiled at him “Dexs if you want to watch your makeup videos then we have to do our homework first.” TK said when Dexs said ok “it’s been 4 years and he still listens to you better than me.” Carlos told TK “their case manager told us that they would attach themselves to one of us.” TK told Carlos “Liam seems to like you.” TK said when Liam shook his head when he smiled at his parents more “Liam do you want to go with papa to the store while daddy works with your brother on his homework.” Carlos said when Liam said ok when he got his shoes on. 

After Dexs did all his homework TK handed Dexs his iPad when Dexs watched a few of his saved videos “daddy?” Dexs asked when TK smiled at his youngest son “yeah buddy?” TK asked when Dexs looked scared “you can ask me anything buddy you know that.” TK said when Dexs showed TK a video “do you want to wear makeup?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head “daddy will talk to papa and we can decide ok buddy?” TK asked when Dexs said ok. 

Carlos and TK were in bed when TK looked at Carlos “so our son asked me a question today.” TK said when Carlos looked at his husband “what did Dexs ask?” Carlos asked when TK told Carlos “I don’t care if Dexs wants to wear makeup, we’ll get him a little kit and we can have one of our friends work with Dexs because none of us know a thing about wearing makeup and I don’t want to mess this up.” Carlos said when TK kissed Carlos “you are so amazing babe.” TK told Carlos “I don’t want our kids to think that they can’t ask us for anything from sports to theater.” Carlos told TK when there was a knock on their door “come in.” TK said when Dexs was standing in the doorway “hey baby, can’t sleep?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head when they climbed onto the bed when Carlos lifted Dexs into the middle of the bed “papa and I talked about you wearing makeup and papa is going to buy you a small kit and we’re going to ask a friend to show you and us how to put your makeup on.” TK told Dexs who hugged his parents “thank you so much!” Dexs told their parents. 

TK was talking to the crew when he brought up Dexs wanting to wear makeup “that’s so exciting do you know how to show Dexs how to put it on?” Owen asked when TK said no “I need to find someone who is willing to sit down with all three of us and show us how to put makeup on.” TK said when Owen shook his head “I can help.” Marjan said when TK smiled at one of his best friends “you want to come over and show my kid how to put their makeup on?” TK asked “sure why not I love that kid and I don’t want him to go around with messed up makeup on his face.” Marjan said when TK told her thank you. 

Carlos went to go pick up the kids when TK texted Carlos that Marjan is going to help them with makeup lessons for Dexs “Dexs, kiddo you get makeup lessons for your auntie Marjan!” Carlos told his youngest son “I don’t want to wear makeup anymore papa.” Dexs told their papa “why not?” Carlos asked when Dexs shrugged their shoulders “did someone make fun of you at school?” Carlos asked when Dexs shook his head “what did they say?” Carlos asked “I told my best friend that I’m going to wear makeup and this kid came up to me and said ‘that boys don’t wear makeup.’ I looked at them when they walked away.” Dexs told Carlos “I’m so sorry kiddo, that wasn’t right.” Carlos said when Dexs said ok when they made it home “I’ll talk to daddy and we’ll talk about what to do.” Carlos told Dexs when they headed inside as Carlos felt bad for his kid when Dexs wanted to wear makeup for the longest time but finally asked with confidence. 

TK came home from work when he saw his sons in the kitchen helping make dinner when Dexs looked sad when TK walked over to his kids and kissed their heads before he kissed Carlos “how was school for everyone?” TK asked when Liam pulled out his behavior folder and Dexs looked sad “someone was mean to our baby boy.” Carlos said when TK looked at Dexs “what did they say or do?” TK asked when Dexs was on his hip “someone told our little man that boys don’t wear makeup and now Dexs doesn’t want to wear makeup anymore.” Carlos told TK who looked at Dexs “don’t let anyone tell you that you can’t wear makeup or dresses.” TK told Dexs “I stopped wearing dresses when I was 6.” Dexs told TK “I know baby, I understand why but if you ever want to wear dresses or makeup don’t be afraid to ask us and we’ll help you.” TK told Dexs “we’ll even take you to Target to go on a shopping spree to get more dresses and clothes that you like to wear.” TK told Dexs when Carlos shook his head “we love you baby, we don’t care what you wear.” TK said when Dexs said ok when he wanted down so TK placed Dexs on his feet as he ran off to his room “I remember when Dexs was first in our house and he was so happy but still held back a bit while Liam was so scared to be in a home with loving parents.” TK told Carlos when Dexs came down with one of his old dresses that badly fits him when TK took it and smiled at Dexs “do you want daddy to help you put it on?” TK asked Dexs who said yes when TK said ok when he took Dexs to the bathroom and helped Dexs get ready hair and all. 

Liam looked at Carlos “papa?” Liam asked “yeah buddy?” Carlos asked “Dexs isn’t like me is he?” Liam asked when Carlos looked at his older son with a questionable look on his face “what do you mean buddy?” Carlos asked “I know that Dexs isn’t autistic like I am but he also doesn’t want to wear boy clothes and you and daddy are so fine with it that I don’t want Dexs to be hurt at school.” Liam told Carlos “I know buddy but Dexs is an amazing person just like you, he likes to wear makeup and dresses, we don’t care if you boys want to dye your hair green we just want you to be happy.” Carlos told Liam “we do have a limit to the hair dying though.” TK said when Carlos smiled at him “I know only in the summertime and it can’t be in when school starts up.” Liam told TK who shook his head “Dexs are you almost ready buddy?” TK asked when Dexs came out in his pink dress with his black Vans “I love it buddy!” Carlos said when they took pictures of Dexs. 

TK posted a picture of Dexs on Instagram with a caption saying “this sweet boy wants to start wear makeup and dresses again! Please leave a positive note for Dexs and I’ll read them to him in the morning.” TK smiled when Dexs was asleep with his stuffed animals all around him as TK kissed Dexs head “you are so strong buddy, don’t let anyone else tell you that you can’t do or wear anything that makes you feel comfortable in your own body.” TK said before he left Dexs room.


	2. Dexs’ makeup lesson!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marjan comes over to help the parents show Dexs how to put his makeup on!

Marjan came over after school while Liam was at his after school therapy with his counselor and sat down with TK and Carlos when Dexs was sitting in TK’s lap when TK kissed Dexs’ head “are you ready for auntie to show you how to put makeup on?” Marjan asked when Dexs shook his head “ok first things first, you are so handsome without the makeup buddy but I know that you match to the beat of your own drum so auntie is going to be your makeup fairy godmother and show you how to put the basics on.” Marjan told Dexs who smiled “thank you.” Dexs told Marjan when she smiled at Dexs “the first thing that we need to do is wash your face.” Marjan said when Dexs did as TK has been showing the boys how to wash their faces and put moisturizer on even though Carlos told TK that the boys are to young but TK argued that you are never to young to learn about skin care “grandpa and daddy showed Liam and I all about skin care.” Dexs said when Marjan smiled at the little boy “that’s good buddy, we don’t want you to have any breakouts when you get older.” Marjan said when Dexs was sitting in a chair at the island when Marjan started when she showed TK and Carlos everything they needed to help Dexs. 

After Marjan was done with the makeup lessons Dexs kept smiling when TK and Carlos said thank you to Marjan “anytime buddy, I’m always here if you want me to give you anymore lessons.” Marjan said when Dexs hugged Marjan. TK took the opportunity to do a photo shoot with Dexs when Dexs put on one of his costumes from a few years ago “you look so cute baby!” TK told Dexs when Carlos was setting up the ring light “don’t think that your papa will let me put you in modeling though.” TK said when Dexs shook his head “he’ll listen to me.” Dexs told TK with so much confidence “papa?” Dexs asked when Carlos smiled at Dexs “yeah baby?” Carlos asked “if you say it’s ok then can I go into modeling?” Dexs asked when TK looked at Carlos “no baby, I don’t want you to get used by a company.” Carlos said when Dexs looked sad “beside daddy and I took great pictures of you and Liam.” Carlos said when Dexs said ok when he got ready as TK never wanted to put the boys in anything that would make them not normal but the boys are so handsome that TK couldn’t resist asking Carlos. 

TK and Dexs went to go pick up Liam from his therapy appointment while Carlos was getting dinner started as Dexs had extra energy today so TK thought it would be a good idea to take Dexs with him so that Carlos can focus on dinner without Dexs trying to get his attention. 

Dexs was holding onto TK when Liam was in the car “how was he today?” TK asked when Liam looked happy but you could never tell with Liam “good, we played with his iPad and he showed me some new words that were added to the iPad.” Nico said when TK shook his head and smiled at Liam “his teacher wants us show Liam how to do more basic life skills like using the dishwasher, washing machine and the dryer.” TK told Nico “start out small, Liam bring his laundry to the laundry room already so why don’t you or Carlos show Liam how to put the clothes in the washer and how to use the washer and dryer, it might take Liam a few times to ge it down but with some signs or step by step instructions placed in the laundry room Liam will get it.” Nico said when TK told him thank you when they headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> Liam is 9 years old and TK and Carlos have done a lot of research of different forms of therapy for autism and they didn’t like ABA therapy they felt like it wasn’t helping Liam at all.


End file.
